


Sunshine

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 日舞才意識到自己此刻正站在草地之上。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Sunshine

他聽見耳旁傳來悉窣的聲音，微微的暖風向他迎面而來，吹過了他的身旁，連帶著大樹的樹葉一併迎風而起，像是一齣盛大劇目開場的歡呼聲一般。日舞才意識到自己此刻正站在草地之上。  
抬起頭來，映入眼簾的是自己熟識的夥伴站在遠處，廣闊的綠色草原成為了屬於對方的舞台，站在他身旁零散的羊群則是襯托著他的配角，而那個男人，就像是主角一樣，彎下腰來，輕輕的撫摸著羊柔軟的羊背。  
像是發現了自己的存在，對方轉頭向著自己的方向，朝自己揮了揮手。  
「日舞，」那份嗓音就像十幾年前一樣，細膩的溫柔，卻又不失氣盛的自信，語調中滿含著愉快的心緒。  
他發誓那是他認識布屈卡西迪這十幾年來，自己所看過對方露出的最燦爛的笑容。  
全身心都被那份笑容感染上喜悅，他感覺到他的心臟猛烈拍打著雜亂的節奏。  
日舞呆楞在原地，像是個被表演震驚的觀眾。  
「———」  
他看見對方張開嘴說著什麼，然而他並沒有聽清楚，卻也只是愣著直視著對方。  
頭頂上的太陽灑落下耀眼的陽光在布屈身上，替對方照落下矚目的聚光燈。而他背後湛藍的藍天、純白的濃積雲，以及腳下踩著的翠綠草地，都為了這個男人構成了極為美麗動人的一幅畫面。  
正當日舞也想開口說話時，

日舞才發現自己睜開著自己的雙眼與嘴巴，呆若木雞的躺在床上。窗戶外的月光告訴他現在正是半夜三更。  
他才發現原來剛剛的一切都只是夢境一場。  
棕髮男人眨了眨眼，只是轉頭看向一旁已經縮在一起的被窩，布屈就在那個被窩之中睡眠著，他還能聽見勻稱的呼吸聲。  
日舞稍微動了動僵硬的身子。  
他並不想對那份夢的內容產生多餘擾雜的思考，腦海卻又忍不住有了新的想法。  
他與布屈也不是不曾如此生活過，搭船到了遙遠的異鄉，用手中僅有的財富買下了一小塊土地、幾匹牲畜，靠著自己的勞動力在牧場努力耕耘著，和自己的夥伴與妻子就這樣過著平穩的日子，沒有平克頓的追捕、沒有懸賞單、沒有禁錮人的法律條令，僅僅只是獲得能夠放鬆睡過一晚的機會。  
哪怕那段日子只有短短幾個月，對日舞而言也就足夠了。  
他再度將雙眼閉了起來。  
自己與布屈選擇了走向這樣的道路，此時此刻他們也沒辦法再回頭過上安然的日子，夢境終究只是夢境而已。  
接受了事實的日舞再次進入睡眠之中，黑暗逐漸的侵蝕他眼前的一切。

「哪天我們再找塊土地，拓個牧場，養養幾隻動物吧，」日舞難得的笑了起來，像是想為眼前緊張的夥伴舒緩氣氛一樣，「我發誓我會比上次做的還要來的更好。」  
「好，」布屈替左輪手槍上膛，「那你也別再反悔啊。」  
日舞只是瞇起眼睛，開心的笑出聲來。  
——而無情的子彈就這樣筆直的射進了他的腦袋裡，血花源源不絕從傷口噴濺出來。  
直到生命的最後一刻他才感覺到真正的和平親臨自身。

End.


End file.
